


【jaydick】第一次

by SanDouhan



Category: DCU (Comics), Titans - Fandom
Genre: Abortion, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 06:09:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19289764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SanDouhan/pseuds/SanDouhan
Summary: 这是人生中众多第一次的总和。第一次相遇，第一次结合，第一次担起责任，第一次为人父……追问自己是谁的迪克，不断成长的杰森，这是独属于他们的人生记录。





	1. 初次见面

**Author's Note:**

> 本文有不严谨的abo设定，谨慎浏览。

迪克爱死了近身搏斗——急剧分泌的肾上腺素，冰冷的刀片抵住皮肤，腥咸的红色液体滑过干涸的嘴唇。但也拜该死的肾上腺素所赐，他的植物神经变得迟钝，对疼痛的感知能力也下降了不少。因此，当他试图把注意力集中到亚当森身上时，他才感到了寒冷，即使是在底特律九月的明媚午后。  
Damn it！他开始发情了，偏偏是在这个时候！虽然他为3月份只收到阿福的小甜饼而感到过一丝失落，一丝而已，但现在给他送上这份迟到的生日礼物可真他妈及时。  
一个正在经历分化热潮的omega，听起来像是某位老管家贴心的生理健康课，可惜迪克不是一个认真听讲的学生。当他还是鸟宝宝的时候，他一心认为自己会成为像超人一样的alpha，或者布鲁斯一样的beta，总之不会需要每三个月一次、长达两星期的特殊假期。可是命运和他开了个大大的玩笑。  
“组织的人会杀了我们。”亚当森的嘲笑激起了警探的愤怒，他揪住亚当森的领子，几乎从牙缝中挤出话来，“如果你不回答我的话……”一声枪响打断了迪克的威胁，他用力推开亚当森，反身抄起滋滋冒响的煎锅给扑上来的暴徒一个牛排热吻。  
“A rare and fresh kiss，oh…”温热粘稠的液体从他的兔子洞涌出，打湿他的内裤，幸好他穿的是一件深色的便裤，不然亚当森一定会嘲讽他被吓得尿裤子。他忍不住呻吟出声，脸上泛起红晕。  
一个暴徒抓住警探停顿的数秒，抬手将枪托狠狠地砸向他的脸。一瞬间，迪克没能抓住“空中吊索”重重地摔在地上。然后是雨点般的拳头，而他只能蜷缩成一只龙虾，拼命地护住自己隐隐发痛的小腹。  
叮咣一声，一个熟悉的黑色小球转进迪克的视野。烟雾忽然模糊了众人的视线，一个矫捷轻快地身影跳进这场战斗。他飞起一脚踹开扑向迪克的暴徒，红色、绿色、黄色在迪克眼前上下翻飞，一击重拳击倒敌人，R字金属胸牌在烟雾中仿佛带着旧日的闪光。  
“终于见到了迪克·格雷森本尊！你好啊，大哥！我是新罗宾！”  
年轻的男孩伸出手，脸上露出得意的笑容。Fuck Batman！迪克在心里骂了布鲁斯一万遍，但还是迟疑地握住男孩戴着类皮革手套的手掌。  
“我叫杰森·陶德。”  
杰森高兴极了。这是他一生中最好的一天……之一?  
所有的中学生理课老师都非常的无聊，他们总能把那些发生在星期天午后的阁楼里的事情变得像中世纪的福音书讲义一样。我看上去像是要戴上罗马领吗？于是杰森翘了生理健康课，尽管他对今天的“AO结合”主题有些兴趣，但，得了吧，通过从蝙蝠电脑上窃取来的定位数据找到前任罗宾，那个传说中的黄金男孩才更让杰森兴奋。虽然现在的黄金男孩可能不是那么完美，还很暴躁。  
迪克现在非常暴躁。他开着自己的SUV，呼吸急促，胸口发热，黏腻的液体沾满股沟，潮湿的内裤被捂得温热。虽然一个突然冒出来的继承者就坐在旁边，但他仍旧忍不住地夹紧发颤的双腿，让棉质布料摩擦过敏感的穴口和硬挺的阴茎来缓解他焚身的欲火，而那个刺猬脑袋还在喋喋不休。  
“真没想到我找到了你！布鲁斯经常和我提起你，大哥！”  
闭嘴，闭嘴，安静，安静……“所以，”迪克不自觉地用大拇指摩挲唇角，“你和他……”  
“——在一起多久了？”杰森看着迪克拿起一团手帕随意地揩去鼻下淌过的血痕，“差不多一年。”他舔了舔有些干燥的嘴唇。  
“一年?”迪克吐舌，冷笑出声，“还真不浪费时间。”  
“是啊，他收养我，训练我。那天我拿着撬棍去偷车，”“偷车？”迪克惊异地瞟了一眼杰森，而杰森只是无所谓地耸肩。“我偷车，看来偷错了车，或者说，我偷对了。”杰森的眼睛不自觉地移到迪克放下的那团沾了血的手帕，他小心翼翼地探出手，一捏住毛巾的边角就迅速的抽进自己的口袋。杰森的心跳快极了，快得就像他刚卸下最后一个铆钉一抬头就看见了布鲁斯。  
“你多大了？”  
“16。也许他是看到了我的潜力。”杰森偏过头看着迪克，得意地笑了，“你觉得新战衣怎样？柴隆纤维，强度是凯夫拉的六倍。说真的，老兄，你可以在十英尺内拿火焰喷射器烧我，而我会向你大喊‘就这些本事?’！”他捏紧口袋里那条沾血的手帕，指腹不断摩挲那块干涸的血液，然后佯装无意地嗅了嗅手指。迪克发情了。那是蔓越莓加香柠檬的清甜气味，轻轻地舔开过杰森的嘴唇，吮吸他鲜红的舌头，留下一个邓波儿味道的吻，“你得承认，老一代过时了。”  
“呵，是吗？”  
迪克感觉自己的大脑像是放进了搅拌机，整个世界只剩下一团浆糊和身体的麻痒。的确，他有些讨厌杰森，讨厌他身上那种似曾相识的骄傲。但如果不是杰森一直在和他说话，他甚至都不知道自己是怎么在握住方向盘都有些吃力的情况下，踩住油门开进北湖滨大道888号的。那里是一个安全屋，一个杰森只听过却没见过的地方，这让迪克有一种莫名的欣慰。  
迪克抓紧手中装着他的凯夫拉制服的提箱，另一只空余的手摸了摸左颊——枪托在脸上砸下的伤痕已经肿了起来，只是轻轻地擦过都能引发火辣辣的疼。该死，只要在热潮期，一点点小伤就能让他鼻子发酸，委屈的想哭。他羞愧地瞥了一眼杰森，暗暗咬紧牙关。  
和一个正在经历热潮却拼命压制自己的信息素的omega坐电梯并不是一个高明的决定，更何况另一个人还是个性早熟的alpha。杰森站在迪克身边这样想着。他可以感受到迪克的体温正在升高，身体摇摇欲坠，睫毛正不安地打颤，热潮在他的双颊上烧成玫瑰色。他的的气味更加浓郁了，清甜的果香发酵成了一重茉莉和晚香玉交融的芳香，轻柔地包裹住杰森，贪婪地汲取他身上淡淡的辛辣微苦的小豆蔻的气味。  
“抑制剂……”迪克几乎辨认不出这含糊沙哑的声音是不是自己的，但他一抬头，只是看见年轻的罗宾歪了歪头疑惑地看着自己，“该死，别告诉我……你没发现。”迪克的箱子脱开他的手掌掉在地上，他的身体也随之瘫软地向后倒去。他本以为自己会撞上电梯的钢板，却被拉入一双堪堪够抱住他的臂弯，一股辛辣的信息素穿过新德里的闹市借着温暖干燥的信风撞进他的敏感粗糙的皮肤。  
“呜，该死的，你才16！你是个alpha！”  
“别告诉我，你没发现！”  
电梯门一打开，杰森才发现那整个狭小的空间都填满了两人剑拔弩张又缠绵的信息素，好吧，一开始他只是试图用自己青涩的信息素安抚、压制住躁动不安的omega。但显然他真应该好好上他的生理健康课了，不然至少现在他不会让发情的大哥溺死在自己的信息素里。  
杰森抱住迪克把他推出电梯，被信息素冲昏头脑的警探也已经没有气力脱开这个黏着的怀抱了。他们都沉醉在对方或甜腻或辛香的信息素里，跌跌撞撞地走进宽敞的待客厅，摔在那条老旧的长沙发上。  
这简直就像60年代的老电影！要是布鲁斯知道他和迪克把安全屋变成了“桃色公寓”，估计能把自己禁足几个月，不能夜巡，不能打击罪犯，不能——杰森要新添加一条，不能再见迪克。如果是那样，如果……“Jay……”迪克失力地从他的肩头滑落，斜躺在沙发上。柔软的黑发被汗液打湿，凌乱地贴在额头。蓝色的眼睛，蓝得像哥谭街头的流浪猫的眼睛，现在只是无声地流淌眼泪。  
布鲁斯还没有教过杰森如何抗拒这个——也许布鲁斯自己也不知道。他俯下头，伸出舌头，像小狗一样舔舐迪克后颈肿胀的腺体，贴上发烫的皮肤留下微凉的唾液。迪克发出几声压抑后的呜咽，身体也随之兴奋地抖动。他剥开迪克发皱的衬衣，却被那些遍布全身的褐色疤痕填满眼睛。他抬起头，看见迪克的双手紧紧地捂住脸，肩膀紧绷，肩头的那块肌肉时不时地抽动。杰森的胸口忽然被自责和悲伤淹没，喃喃自语道，“罗宾鸟，罗宾鸟……”  
“罗宾?为什么是这个名字?听起来像是某种鸟类。”  
杰森扯下迪克早已浸湿的内裤，拉开他颀长的腿胫。硬挺的阴茎上已经兴奋地冒出液体，穴口颤抖着翕合，白色的粘液被殷红的穴肉推挤出来，粘湿绒面的沙发。  
“迪克·格雷森?那个飞翔的格雷森?原来是他！”  
杰森的手指粗暴地挤进紧致的肉穴，高热的肠肉立刻缠咬上来，另一只空余的手握上他的阴茎，指腹碾过敏感的龟头。梗塞在喉头的呻吟，潮红的皮肤，汗水……  
“我始终难以把马戏团里那个wonder boy和Robin联系在一起。那些聚光灯下的、闪耀的东西，在黑夜里被血污蒙蔽。你曾自由，你曾快乐，你是我的心之所向，梦寐以求……”  
粘液濡湿了抵在穴口的龟头，杰森扣紧迪克的手腕，向后猛的一拉，狠狠地干进迪克的身体。迪克的呻吟骤然拔高成一声尖叫，白色的浊液大量射出，喷上他的腹部。杰森看见了他的血、他的伤痕，听见他的恳求、他的告饶，他想放开，却抓得更紧。他的心里愈发酸胀，像是一颗被蛇咬过的苦果，在他的胸膛里发酵腐烂。  
“迪克，你到底是谁呢?”  
杰森在最后关头克制住捅进生殖腔的欲望，即便那非常诱人。他只是射在了迪克的穴口，再恶意地把粘着精液的手指抹进红肿的肉穴。昏昏沉沉的迪克踢了一脚杰森，却牵动了过度使用的肌肉而发出呜咽。泪水浸没的蓝色眼睛终于有机会仔细观察杰森——他的每一根头发都峭楞楞地竖起，随意地一抓后显得凌乱又野性，粗黑的眉毛立起来，淡蓝色眼睛里总带着不屑。  
不一样，杰森和他不一样。也许他不会走到他今天的地步，也许他会更糟。迪克不由得担忧起来。  
嗅着杰森盖在自己身上的豆绿夹克，迪克的焦虑疏解了许多，他一抬头正看见那个年轻的知更鸟轻快地走向房外。  
“你要去哪?”  
“去接你的老朋友上来，顺便买些啤酒。”  
“你才16岁！”  
“已经够大了，鸟妈妈。”


	2. 结合

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 总之，杰森让有点假孕的迪克怀上了。

08:33，距离一场雄狮队主场的友谊赛还有27分钟。  
福特球场的某间omega卫生间里，排泄物的臭味和消毒液的刺鼻气味混合在一起，让迪克忍不住干呕。事实上，他的干呕反应已经持续了整整一个星期。迪克盯着瓷白的马桶，视线又不由得移向一旁的纸篓。一个长方形的纸盒埋在白色的纸团里，只露出粉红色的一角和一排小字“clear&simple”。他的手已经戴上了一次性塑料薄膜手套，正紧紧地握着避孕棒的白色手柄。“Fuck me。”他把吸尿孔转向自己，艳丽的梅花图案开在试纸的上方，迪克冰冷的手指正微微发颤。  
“嘿，里面的，你要磨叽到什么时候？！”。并不结实的门板被猛的一拍，英勇无畏的前罗宾被吓了一跳，验孕棒从手中滑落掉入马桶，“shit！”  
马桶的抽水声艰难地响起，厕所隔间的门终于被推开，一个年轻的男性omega走了出来。他和在门外排队的几人交汇视线的一霎，忧郁、苦闷的情感在他那双漂亮的蓝色眼睛里像海潮般涌动，时时拍打看见他的人的心岸。责难的言语在几人的唇齿间嗫嚅，却终究没有流进他的耳朵。也许是他的家庭，也许是他的爱人，总之他一定处于一段心碎的时期。  
他们注视着迪克，注视着他走到大理石洗手台前，在他打开水龙头冲洗双手后匆匆收回视线。迪克抬起头看向镜子中的自己，他的面色青白，持续一周的焦虑让他在深夜依旧辗转难眠，眼底的血丝爆起，黑眼圈加重了不少。湿漉漉的手揭开衣服，贴上平坦的腹部。强健的腹直肌，逐渐隆起，一个小生命的心脏在他的身体里跳动，分娩……布鲁斯会因为在31岁高龄抱上孙子而高兴吗?杰森会捏住婴儿的小脚冲他做鬼脸吗？我做好准备接受这个孩子了吗?  
我不知道。  
我不知道。  
迪克抽出被自己的捂得温热的手，悻悻地推门离开卫生间。户外清新的空气冲开了卫生间的恶心气味，走廊里已经聚集了很多的底特律人，他们中的部分人穿着雄狮标志的蓝白球服，在过道里徘徊，低头看一眼手中的票号，再在一排排靠椅中寻找自己的位置。迪克正望着空旷的球场出神，一个黑发的小男孩突然撞上他的腿。他伸手拉住将要摔倒的男孩，一个青年女性omega从人群中挤过来抱住男孩。  
“弗兰克，小恶魔，看你还往哪里跑！”小男孩在女人怀里咯咯地笑，嘴角还沾了一些甜蜜的巧克力冰淇淋。“哦，对不起！”女人看见迪克裤子上的褐色污渍，浓黑的眉毛突然皱起，“他总是乱跑，把什么都弄得脏兮兮——嘿，弗兰克！”男孩脱开女人的怀抱，再次玩起了躲闪游戏。女人冲迪克尴尬地笑了笑，也消失在攒动的人群里。  
养育孩子总是如此，快乐、忧伤、甜蜜、烦闷随之而来，有时来不及品味某一种情感就已经被推挤进了下一种。  
迪克不由得叹气。的确，稍不留神，青年时期的燃情就会被家庭生活消磨殆尽。怀孕，对他来说，会让一切都来得太早，早到他还没从剥离罗宾身份后的迷茫走出来，就已经一头扎进了新的糟乱的人生。  
他从裤兜里摸出手机，锁屏上显示出有一通塔马兰公主的未接来电。划开锁屏，给科莉敲上一句“马上就到”，点击发送。  
“你看起来好像不太好。”迪克的手刚搭上餐台，科莉就担忧地看向他，眼里的关切几乎要漫溢出来，“准确说，这一个星期都是。发生了什么？”  
“不，没什么。”他躲开科莉追问的目光，眼神不自觉地飘向别处。加菲从服务生手里接过三杯草莓果酱圣代;瑞秋倚着看台扶栏和她的母亲阿蕾拉谈笑，白色的耳机线在她的脖子前摇摆;一个服务生端上一个蓝白相间的包装盒向科莉和他走来……  
“一份全麦蔬菜三明治，少加沙拉酱。您要什么?”迪克的目光扫过悬在墙上的菜单看板，煎吐司、火腿蛋三明治、紫甘蓝沙拉、柠檬苏打……他很饿，但同时生理上又因为反胃而排斥固态食物，所以他只是舔了舔唇瓣上的伤口，说:“一杯柳橙汁。”  
服务生快速地在收银台记下账目，榨汁机的嗡嗡声响起。科莉担忧地皱起眉毛，绿色的眼瞳紧紧盯住迪克，“你早餐一点没吃，迪克。不要总是把我当——”  
“您的柳橙汁。”“谢谢。”食品商店的效率出乎意料的高，迪克假意忽略了科莉的询问，端着柳橙汁走向看台。  
加菲和瑞秋以及阿蕾拉享受着底特律早晨的明媚、5盎司冰凉的甜蜜、一场预备开场的激烈。而迪克却无法把目光从阿蕾拉拉过瑞秋肩膀的手上移开。他抿了一口橙汁，酸甜的味道在他的舌尖爆炸开来，冲淡了他的恶心感。  
那种恶心感让他想到了几个星期前，他被束缚带绑在软椅上，两个带着白色面罩的人按住他的肩膀，往他的脖子里注射黄色的药水。也许是某种致幻药物，他在哥谭的时候见识过更恐怖的。  
但这次，他看见了海利的马戏团，那些被硫酸烧灼的脸，家人的脸。“布鲁斯待你不薄，对吗？”莱斯的肩膀上的绷带渗出血丝。布鲁斯，蝙蝠侠……那个男人站在他的身后，告诉他这里是蝙蝠洞。杰森向他伸出手，兴奋在少年的眼中跳跃。  
“懦夫！”  
“无能！”  
“失败者！”  
“你毁了罗宾！”  
那些过去的伤痛都攀附在他的背上，他向前看，前方越是明亮，拖在他身后的影子就越是沉重。他感谢布鲁斯，但他也恨蝙蝠侠，恨越来越像他的自己。  
“迪克，你认为呢?”  
“嗯？”  
“俄亥俄州，一个秘密基地，我们可以一起去。” 加菲激动地握紧手中的圣代，一块草莓果酱掉在他的手背上。迪克勉强露出微笑，瑞秋的黑色眼睛凝视着他僵硬的嘴角，问:“不是吗，迪克?”  
“瑞秋，我向你保证过。我兑现了承诺……”迪克的头微微低垂，正对上瑞秋恳求的微笑，转瞬即逝的愧疚和一如既往地温柔交汇在他的眼里，“但我现在要做会儿正常的迪克·格雷森了。”  
“所以，这算什么，我们的团队合作走到尽头了？”加菲摊开双手，那块草莓果酱滑过他的手背掉在地上。  
“严格来说，我们并不算是一个团队。”  
“我们曾经是一个团队。”  
迪克看了一眼双手抱胸、略有不满的科莉，目光再一次移到阿蕾拉搭在瑞秋肩上的手上。“瑞秋……”瑞秋低下了头。  
“我会照顾好他们的。”塔马兰人温暖的手掌按住他的肩膀，在他的耳边低语，“倒是你，闻起来很不安，是因为那个新罗宾……”  
不——迪克想反驳，但看见倒映在绿色眼睛里的自己的脸时，他明白了:自己怎么可能瞒得过一个靠气味辨识他人的塔马兰人呢？他和科莉默契地相视一笑，只是到最后他也不知道自己的嘴角该如何落下。  
“我们以后还会——”瑞秋忽然跑上来给了他一个拥抱，耳机在她的脖子前摇晃，摇晃，然后落下。  
“混蛋。”“你确定自己没事吗？”迪克拍了拍她的后背“当然。”  
凉风吹过他微微发热的脖颈，蓝白色的风旗在他的眼里只扬起片刻，草莓果酱的香甜气味悄然从他的鼻尖散去。迪克的目光穿过冰冷的玻璃，喧嚣的车流纵横在沉沉的乌云之下，一滴雨落在玻璃上，划开斑驳陆离的霓虹光雾。  
电视里正在播放《柯南秀》，金发方脸的主持人和嘉宾开着成人玩笑，观众发出欢腾的笑声。迪克从公寓浴室走出来，一边关上灯，一边用毛巾擦干湿淋淋的头发，温暖同水汽一道儿从还未完全走出热潮期的身体上迅速消散。他倒在double size的床上，拉过厚实的羽绒被，试图把自己埋进蓬松的枕头。  
该死的筑巢行为。阿尔弗雷德曾跟他提到过这种特别的生理反应——为了保持较高的体温以及寻求心理上的安慰，omega会给自己营造一个柔软舒适的环境。也许他应该来一点抑制药片。他看向床头柜，那里堆放着他所有的行李:一只黑色的加拿大鸟背包，肩带上还被老管家绣上了“Richard”，一只前罗宾的制服提箱，当然现在它空荡荡的，以及一小瓶lomedia。他甚至不知道自己为什么在食品货架上拿了一盒彩虹麦脆片后又以同样的动作从计生货架上拿走了最后一瓶抑制药。  
迪克曾经会紧紧地盯着唐娜将alpha用抑制剂扎进自己的手臂——那是一种成熟的象征，尽管唐娜并不喜欢alpha麻烦的易感期。而现在他甚至连一片抑制药片都没有尝过，就要步入omega妊娠期。在这方面他可有点成熟过头了。如果让唐娜知道，他可能会被亚马逊小姐谴责至死。  
困倦渐渐跳上他的眼皮，电视中的笑声越来越远，他仿佛也能听见唐娜的笑声，布鲁斯和戴安娜在会客厅交谈，阿尔弗雷德为他和唐娜端来一盘刚烤好的小甜饼……啪嗒，塑料药瓶掉到地上。  
弹丸大小的雨滴划破底特律的夜空，它们撞击每一间战栗的窗户，在分裂的一瞬间迸溅出银色的火焰。一些渣滓依旧在街上徘徊，他们从湿漉漉的黑暗里爬出来，一不小心又踩进一双和他们一样充满愤怒的眼睛里。  
杰森在给了恶棍的鼻子最后一拳后，发出畅快的笑声。他享受暴力，就像他享受英伦摇滚和爱情小说一样。当布鲁斯向他讲述迪克的遭遇和他离去的经过，以警告杰森节制自己的怒火时，杰森已经从心底里打定了拜访这位大哥的主意。但迪克让他失望了，或者说是部分，迪克阻止他去惩罚那群混蛋条子，和布鲁斯一样。  
“你以为你他妈是谁?”  
在愤愤不平地推开迪克后，杰森并没有回到哥谭。他在底特律游荡，有意避开北湖滨大道，心却好像被这座城市的某一角钩住，他忍着不去想迪克，不去想他为自己敞开的身体，不去想……但当他瞥见迪克走进了某幢公寓楼，他的眼睛紧紧地盯住他唇角上的伤口，心一下就燃烧起来。  
他灵巧地从窗户翻进屋内，雨水顺着发绺滴在他发烫的脸上。他走到床边，甚至没察觉到自己脚下的塑料小瓶。咔吧一声，橘色的药片散了一地。他惊恐地看向床上隆起的被子，迪克只是翻了一下身，赤裸的胸膛暴露在空气中。杰森不自觉地吞了一口分泌过剩的唾沫，温热的手按在那片裸露的皮肤上。  
寒冷擦过胸膛，潮湿的发丝扫过脖颈引得迪克一阵发痒。迪克睁开朦胧的睡眼，只看见一颗脑袋伏在他胸口，伸着舌头舔舐自己的乳头，而被褥下硬挺的阴茎正摩擦自己敏感的穴口。  
“唔，杰森?”迪克试图推开趴在他身上的少年，却发现双手早被拷了起来。“我可不敢轻易对你下手，大哥。”那双熠熠生辉的克莱因蓝眸终于狠厉地瞪向杰森，脸上的潮红甚至爬上了鼻尖。颀长的腿甚至也不安分起来，杰森却一把制住了他随时预备绞杀的双腿。  
“我们都是布鲁斯教出来的。”  
“布鲁斯可没教过我们强奸。”  
“可你是我的omega！”杰森近乎撕咬地亲吻他破损的唇角，放任自己辛辣的信息素蛮横地侵入他的身体，“你不该让自己受伤。”迪克好气又好笑地看着他:那颗刺猬脑袋，被打湿的头发趴在他的前额，神情严肃又悲痛，好像他身下躺着的不是自己而是某副残破的身躯。也许再过几年，他会成长为一个合格的alpha伴侣。  
“你笑什么?”杰森看见迪克脸上浮现出微笑，想起了夏日庄园里绽放的玫瑰。悄然释放的omega信息素包裹住杰森，仿佛一个绵长而甜蜜的亲吻，而贴着他阴茎的穴口也逐渐湿润起来。  
“我觉得我们还是得顾及一下这里的‘第三者’。”  
“第三者?”杰森茫然地看向迪克，又在迪克给了他一个向下看的眼神后，茫然地看向迪克平坦的小腹，最后爆发出一声惊叹:“是我的生理课缺勤的原因吗？omega竟然还可以像鱼一样怀孕?！”  
“什么？”  
“我是说我还没真正地‘进球’过！”充血的阴茎在杰森的手里热得发烫，濡湿的穴口吮吸着颤动的龟头，粘稠发白的类巴氏腺液从深红的穴肉间挤出，粘湿了杰森的皮肤。  
“呜……你没射进去过？”  
杰森只是张了张嘴，还没有说什么就再次咬紧了牙关。他只能一言不发地把阴茎挤进火热的甬道。欲拒还迎的括约肌挤压着他的神经末梢，甜蜜的信息素在压抑的呻吟、啜泣中爆开。太过了，这比他第一次抓着钩枪荡过哥谭的夜空还要让他兴奋。他感觉自己的头烧了起来，一切的感官都搅和在一起，脑筋在疯狂跳动，心跳却好像已经停止，眩晕……沉默，他的眼睛衔住这具身体每千分之一秒的颤抖，用略显粗暴的欲望侵蚀那双蓝眼睛。  
“杰……”亮色的光晕在那双蓝眼睛里打转，在黑暗中缓慢流淌。迪克肯定未曾见过这样的自己，一只羽毛凌乱的知更鸟，汗津津地蜷伏在他的身下。爱液、汗液混合在一起，让两人贴合处潮湿而滋生痒意。杰森明显沉迷于此，沉迷于阴茎恶意地研磨他的软肉，下腹撞在饱满的臀肉上时停留在皮肤上的痛感，以及迪克在他的小臂上挠下的抓痕。  
“不……不要……杰，小翅膀。”少年的手引导被泪水模糊的视线聚焦上那张稚气未脱的脸上，张扬的眉眼，柔软的嘴唇把迪克含糊在嘴里的告饶吻回肚子里。那只手，紧紧地拽住渣滓们衣领的手，摩挲他的脸颊的手，向下滑到发胀的阴茎上。翕张的马眼兴奋地吐出前液，在紧致结实的腹肌上汇成一摊。  
杰森的阴茎抵住迪克的腺体，毫无自知的快感在迪克的心脏里战栗地爆炸开来，被深吻的唇齿间也泄露出一声呻吟。杰森的唇向下贴上他的脖颈，手笨拙而轻柔地抚弄，另一只手把住后缩的颤抖的臀尖，阴茎深深地撞开他的生殖腔。  
炽热的内壁紧缩着包裹住杰森的阴茎，爱液随着紧接的抽插涌出。迪克看见杰森脸上的潮红，嗫嚅的嘴唇不住地重复着“Gosh”，视线发飘，过多的快感在炙烤他的神经。他倔强地、凶猛地占有迪克。你是我的omega。那双紧盯着他的绿色眼睛，他法律名义上的弟弟，他的继承者，他的alpha。他的身体，在燃烧的欲望里窥见深渊的边缘线，兴奋又害怕。  
“不！出去……求你……”迪克的阴茎抵住他的腹部，流淌出浓稠的白色液体，骤缩的括约肌箍得杰森生疼，紧窒的肉壁挤压他的阴茎。  
“说——慌！”杰森气恼地咬住他的后颈，血液的腥咸充斥他的口腔。他压在迪克身上，用充血膨胀的结死死堵住生殖腔，大量的精液冲刷着腔壁。杰森终于松口，疲累地趴伏在迪克的肩上，手指粘着迪克的精液抹在拥有完美曲线的下颌骨上，迪克却把头扭向一边，沉默地闭上眼睛。  
“迪基鸟，”杰森的心忽然皱缩成一团，他用力握住迪克的手，甩开，再握住。“你叫我小翅膀。”杰森抚摸着他手上的每一条细纹，每一片圆润的指甲，每一个凸出的关节。“我爱你。”轻缓的像一句呓语。迪克仍旧没有转过头来，只是抬起手摸了摸那头刺猬般的乱发。  
阳光照进公寓窗户，玻璃上的水滴折射出绚丽的光辉。半梦半醒的杰森摸向了身旁的枕头，空无一物。他惊慌地睁开眼睛坐起来，枕边人早已不见了踪影。  
“Damn it！”  
他沮丧的躺回床上，拳头无奈又愤恨地砸在床垫上，而后他又不禁回忆:是我的表白他没听见吗？或是自己根本就没来的及表白?他的大脑一片混乱，看向自己扔了一地的衣物，又开始思考回去后如何应对布鲁斯的责难。  
——————————————————————— 骤然降温的天气在底特律并不多见，这让迪克有些无所适从。他从街角的咖啡店走出，手里握着一杯热拿铁，挎上那只黑色背包，在街上游荡。疲惫的腰肌在向他抱怨，连同酸痛的下半身一起让他感到不适。  
“二十——二十一号。”他抬头看了一眼双色板门牌上雕刻的阿拉伯数字，关上备忘录，收起手机，忐忑不安地敲响大门。  
“找谁?”  
“额嗯……请问是唐娜·特洛伊吗？”  
铁青古铜内页转动，合金木门被打开。妆容精致的黑发女性走了出来，她在看到迪克的一瞬间，英气的眉眼柔和下来，露出心照不宣的笑容。  
“好久不见。”


	3. 失去

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这是一个错误。可是爱怎么会错？

“也许你应该让自己冷静下来。”唐娜盯着那双蓝眼睛，躲闪，不安，和以往的迪克·格雷森并不一样。The Boy Wander敷衍地点点头，背在身后的手从洗手间门把上撤下来，重新插在裤兜里。  
“紧张吗？”  
“什么？不……”  
迪克难以置信地看向唐娜，她只是翘起修得规整的眉毛，一脸早已看穿的模样。迪克从未感到自己如此愚蠢:他想隐瞒事实，却在唐娜的眼睛凝视自己时眼神躲闪或者直接扭过头去。  
“你只是需要学会和人正常交谈。”唐娜将手搭在他的肩膀上，缓慢释放出椰子香味的alpha信息素，希望帮助迪克放松下来。但奇怪的是，迪克身上好像有什么蛮横的东西在驱离她的信息素——那是一个陌生的alpha留下的标记。  
“等等，你已经有alpha了？”唐娜警惕地收回手，她能感受到那信息素属于一个暴躁的家伙，辛辣的信息素仿佛在警告她立刻从他的omega身边离开。迪克扭过头试图躲避唐娜惊愕的目光，唐娜这才意识到自己激动的反应可能冒犯了她的老弟，转而放松语调，“你为什么不告诉我，迪克？我是说，你甚至都不让我帮你做一下参考。”  
“那听起来就像闺蜜团……而且我觉得你去把我的alpha揍一顿的可能性比做参考的可能性大的多。”迪克转过头来，一边打量着唐娜过度紧绷的微笑，一边调侃起来。他甚至都没注意到当他想起杰森，嘴巴已经自然地吐出“我的alpha”这样具有专属意味的词语。该死的信息素。迪克觉得自己好像被可怕的新罗宾流感入侵了大脑。他现在满脑子都是那个混账小子趴在他胸口，嘴里含混着那句“我爱你”。  
感受到迪克的情绪越来越紊乱，唐娜还是决定让迪克独处一会比较好。今天的摄影展是她日常人际交流的舞台，在这里她可以向世人展示唐娜·特洛伊的价值，因此她认为迪克在这里也会收获不一样的体验。她给了迪克一个默契的眨眼，说:“试着和其他人友好交流。”然后猛然靠近，“而不是审问，好吗？”她可以感受到迪克身上的信息素再次被激怒，于是她发出了愉快的笑声。  
迪克对唐娜的打趣无奈地耸了耸肩。他只希望唐娜快点去和某个欣赏她的报刊主编没必要地谈天，而不要进入他刚刚才出来的洗手间。那里被丢了满地的测孕纸以及验孕棒。  
又是洗手间，迪克多么希望这次能和上次一样——避孕棒掉进了厕所，一切即将被证实的烦恼都被冲进了太平洋。但他看见了那两条红杠，它们的特殊意义让迪克反思起过去:  
几周前他躺在唐娜的沙发上却感觉到莫名的不安和烦躁，唐娜的气味仿佛在攻击自己，攻击自己身上的alpha气味。  
一周前他吃光了冰箱里所有的猕猴桃。他总是没胃口，曾经热爱的美食都变得寡淡无味，只有靠酸食刺激自己的味蕾。对此唐娜不止一次抱怨迪克让她的沙拉杯失去了新鲜的小番茄。  
他总是很累，想睡觉，吃不下东西，呕吐。他觉得自己病了，但他知道那不是病。这次他真的被上帝选中并送上了一份沉甸甸的大礼——他怀孕了。  
一个年轻的、发育过于良好的alpha和一个成年的、自信的omega做了爱。这只是自然的性欲萌动，甚至不能被划分进繁殖的行列，但迪克和杰森之间那模糊的法律上的兄弟关系让他们的结合有了一重背德的暧昧意味。  
想想杰森，他才16岁（也许还没有16岁），甚至都不能合法地举起酒杯，但他和迪克做爱了，体内射精。迪克本不该为自己的怀孕惊讶什么，他们没有做什么安全措施，而他在那次疯狂后选择了离开。拖着疲累的身体，他小心翼翼地走进药店，为自己的愚蠢买下了短效避孕药。成功率高达80%，但这明显不够，他还是有20%的几率会怀孕。  
他走到吧台，随手端起一杯清酒，只是闻了一下便叫服务生换成了水。他吃了些糖奶冻，内芯酸甜的柠檬汁让他对主办餐厅的大厨产生了几分好感。他一面为未来忧虑，一面又享受着孕育为他的身体带来的改变。杰森在他的身体里扎下了一个顽固的种子，而这种子终将改变一切。  
如果他在那发生之前就做出改变的话……迪克再次回想起那个隐秘的残忍的想法:堕胎。反堕胎者在周二举行了他们“神圣”的游行活动，但米非司酮和前列腺素依然安静地躺在药店里。  
当他躺在客厅的长沙发上，车灯光在窗户上入幕又谢幕，他不难想象轿车一辆辆地驶离大道，但总有一辆会停下来。詹妮弗在一天的采购后仍旧精力充沛，她喜欢看着爸爸一边踩着刹车，一边抱怨社区里在马路上悠闲散步的流浪狗，而妈妈在后座一遍遍检查他们的购物清单。她的红皮肤得益于她拥有1/4的摩尔人血统的爸爸，萨列里先生。迪克记得在一周前詹妮弗的生日宴上，她打扮成罗宾，而萨列里先生把她架在自己肩头带她“飞行”。  
那是“家庭”。迪克有些难过地摸了摸自己的肚子。在他的孩子还是一团不成型的胚胎时就抽离出他的身体，这让迪克恶心得想吐。  
他面对唐娜的摄影大作时严肃而批判的神情引起了某些参展人的注意。一名衣冠楚楚的白种男性走到他身边，向迪克举杯示意，迪克这才意识到自己手里还端着一杯水。他接受了对方友好的敬酒，并在闻出了一丝alpha信息素。  
“她的摄影技术不错，对吗？”男性alpha看着巨幅相片中交错的景物。  
“嗯，她的左勾拳也很厉害。”迪克看见对方不解的眼神立刻解释道，“她和我认识很久了。”迪克想起唐娜所说的“学会和人正常交谈”，努力放松下来，向比他高了一个头的alpha展示出略显稚气的笑容。  
“是吗，你和她是同学？”  
“不，我的父亲和她的母亲因为工作的原因总需要见面，因此我和唐娜经常聚在一起，。她拿到第一台相机时就在我旁边……”  
“哦，有趣，那么……”  
“那是尼康F5。她肯定在第一周就用了50卷胶卷，当然那是在什么东西都数字化之前，我是说，她当时有一台摄像机，她总抱着它，拍一些照片。我仍然偏爱用模拟信号产品，毕竟像素就是像素，对吧？”  
“额，抱歉。”alpha四下张望，假意向某处抬头后向那边微笑，然后对迪克展示怀有歉意的笑容。迪克看着错开他肩膀的alpha走向餐吧。  
迪克的目光只好再次回到他眼前的相片。“我好奇企鹅人现在在干什么。”糟糕的谈话，他搞砸了。  
“感觉怎么样？”唐娜从后面勾着迪克的肩膀，和他们小时候一样。  
“我发誓我已经吃了一百个培根卷了。”除了用话痨吓跑了搭讪者，迪克几乎是在餐吧和展板前踱步。在为蝙蝠侠“工作”的时间里，他总是滔滔不绝，热衷于用双关语嘲讽那些奇怪的罪犯。罗宾制服下的迪克是一只吵闹的知更鸟，而脱下罗宾制服，迪克不是孩子们热爱去模仿的那种英雄，他现在是同事眼中独断古怪的格雷森警官。唐娜是对的，他应该去发掘除了作为罗宾以外自己的价值。  
“还是无法忘怀你的上一份长期工作？”  
“不，我……”  
“哦，对不起。”唐娜打开振动模式的手机，只是扫了一眼就关上了屏幕。无意冒犯，但迪克在看到唐娜皱起眉头后，还是偷偷瞟了一眼信息:  
“777 春日街 一小时”  
“我马上过去。”  
看来唐娜确实没有退出。她抬起头的时候，迪克佯装继续观看她的作品。  
“一些私事，所以你要离开？”唐娜还没开口，迪克已经猜出来说辞。唐娜和他相视一笑，轻轻地拍了一下他的胳膊。  
“好好享受，迪克！想象你和布鲁斯在游艇上。”  
“你知道那个时候我在晕船。”而且现在会在游艇上被那些女郎拿来开玩笑应该是杰森。  
“只是想象，喝点酒，多喝点。玩的开心”甜美的笑容转瞬即逝，唐娜抱着她的皮夹克离开。迪克在她从门口消失后，也朝刚刚预判出的餐厅后门方向走去。  
让罗宾老老实实地待在原地，即便是蝙蝠侠下的命令也会有“信息不畅”的时候。更何况他已经是前罗宾了。

废旧工厂，运货卡车，四五个看起来不太友好的男性alpha，以及一名“自由记者”。配置看起来有些相似。但迪克确信唐娜不会喊来超人，所以他从木箱堆砌出的隐蔽处跳出来，用那个莫西干头的枪把他打的不省人事，当然，回身还要处理那个扑上来的壮汉。迪克把他踹进了集装木箱里，但体内的一阵抽痛让他晃了神。砰——唐娜的一个肘击同样把偷袭者打了出去。  
断裂的木条、喃喃的呻吟、血迹，迪克感觉到多日的憋闷有了发泄的渠道，但小腹的疼痛突然袭来让他冷汗直冒。  
“嘿，迪克，不是说了让你呆在……”唐娜看着脸色煞白的迪克，下意识去扶住摇摇欲坠的omega。  
“别碰我！”迪克甩开唐娜的手。近距离的接触让迪克身上残留的alpha气味爆发出来，那是一个凶狠又青涩的alpha遗留下来的信息素，唐娜无奈又气愤地扶住额头。  
“My Lord！”唐娜感觉到另一股柔和又强大的妊娠期omega的信息素，“你怀孕了！”  
“我很好。只是你，这就是你说的用唐娜·特洛伊的方式？”迪克感觉牙齿都有些发酸。他的泪腺变得十分脆弱，只要一点点病痛就能让他落泪。  
“事实上，我已经打入了北美盗猎市场，而我的线人——”唐娜无奈地回头看向倒在断裂木条堆里的莫西干头，“听着，格雷厄姆喜欢我，我可以靠他挖出更多人……”  
“但我可以帮你把他们一个一个揪出来，唐娜。”  
唐娜看着迪克倔强的表情，向他伸出一只手:“把你的手机拿出来。”  
“我的手机？”  
迪克疑惑地拿出手机，只看见唐娜在那个莫西干头旁边躺下。迪克忍不住发出笑声，“拍下来，这样还能挽救一下唐娜·特洛伊！”迪克只好按下快门。“拍下来了吗？”唐娜迅速爬起来，和迪克保持安全距离。样子好像他们只是在景区游览，拍了一些风景照片。  
“唔……”忽然，迪克感到不妙，他的下腹又传来一阵剧痛，好像有什么东西要剥离他的肉体。是孩子，迪克想，他的确不该在初孕时期就像往常一样格斗。唐娜看着迪克扭曲地弯折起身体，全身颤抖得厉害，几乎要摔在地上。  
“哦，迪克。”她还是冲上去用胳膊将他架了起来。希望附近有医院。她一边尽量压抑住自己的信息素，一边往隐蔽的出口缓慢移动。  
迪克的大脑一片空白。疼痛游走在每一条神经上，胃袋好像扭结成一团，迪克感觉到自己的脸颊被沾湿了。他哭了，虽然他知道那只是生理性泪水，但内心的酸楚让他的泪水涌的更多。  
该死，他的alpha，杰森，他们有了一个孩子。这一切都是一个错误，一切都是该死的发情期导致的。但是，他现在能感觉到，能感觉那个小生命在他身体里，他给他带来的烦躁、反胃、疼痛、脆弱……他又是多么舍不得。那不是一颗鸡蛋孵化出鸡雏那样的程序化，那是孕育，他在孕育一个和自己血脉相连的生命，一个完全意义上的家人。  
而现在他可能要失去他了。迪克感觉到有人为他擦去眼泪，他很想握住那只手。  
“对不起。”又一颗泪珠从脸颊滚落。


End file.
